


Walk the Dinosaur

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt owes Tendo big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk the Dinosaur

Title: Walk the Dinosaur  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Tendo Choi, Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt owes Tendo big time.

To: Newton Geiszler  
From: Tendo Choi  
Subject: You owe me, man.  
Attachment: newt-n-hermann-dinodance.mp4

Hey Newt!

You probably don't remember much from last night. I'm pretty sure both you and Hermann browned out after the idiotic drinking contest you had with the Kaidanovskys. How in the hell did you manage to talk Hermann into that anyway?

I shot the attached video with my phone. When I heard the music in the lab, I had to take a look inside. I never expected to see you and Hermann dancing.

You owe me big time. I'll take payment in the form of those autographed Doctor Who figures (you know which ones) or that rare Elvis album you showed me months ago. I'll let you pick.

Tendo

\---

To: Tendo Choi  
From: Newton Geiszler  
Subject: \0/

Tendo...

That video just made my entire year. It's like having Christmas, my birthday, and a delivery of intact Kaiju guts at the same time.

The Kaidanovskys talked him into it, not me. I remember drinking a considerable amount of vodka. Everything else is a blur.

I can't believe I showed Hermann how to 'Walk the Dinosaur'.

I'll get you the Elvis album as soon as possible.

Newt

**Author's Note:**

> You can learn how to 'Walk the Dinosaur' [over here.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYKupOsaJmk)


End file.
